A wind turbine converts wind power into electrical energy by using a generator placed among other equipment in the nacelle of the wind turbine. When the generator converts energy, the walls and the air surrounding the equipment are heated and the equipment itself is thus heated, too.
When the equipment is heated, the efficiency with which the conversion occurs is substantially decreased. In order to cool the equipment, the walls and the air surrounding the equipment are cooled down by means of a heat sink positioned on top of the nacelle as shown in WO 2008/131766 A2. Thus, the cool outside air passes through the heat sink and cools a fluid within the heat sink which is subsequently used to cool the walls or the air surrounding the equipment.
However, such cooling constructions have shown not to be efficient enough to provide an optimal cooling of the walls and the air surrounding the equipment of the wind turbine nacelle.